Magic or Hook
by fictionfairy1
Summary: This story will be switching between The Enchanted Forest, Storybrooke and as well as other worlds. My story will be focusing on Captain Hook, Rumpilstiltskin, Dr. Frankenstein as well as a few other characters.


Once Upon A Time.

**A/U: **This story will be switching between The Enchanted Forest, Storybrooke and as well as other worlds. My story will be focusing on Captain Hook, Rumpilstiltskin, Dr. Frankenstein as well as a few other characters.

I woke up earlier then usual this morning so decided that I should go to the market by the docks to see if they have anything and we could trade in. After getting dressed I grab my basket of fresh berries and make my way to the docks. After about two hours I had traded most of my berries for bread, meat and fish I ran into my friend Elena.

"Morning Belle I thought it was you who I heard leaving this morning up so early again." Elena said taking the bread from me and helping me.

"I woke early and thought the earlier I get to the dock s the better." I explained.

"You were having dreams about that horrible ma again." Elena asked.

"He is not a horrible man Elena, you don't know him the way I do." I argued.

"He made you leave your home and family to go live with him." Elena said.

"It was a sacrifice I was happy to make Elena" I said giving a little girl a berry as she walked by.

"You care about him don't you?" Elena asked looking at me with an expression I didn't understand.

"I do." I said continuing to walk.

"What about your family though don't you want to go back to them?" Elena asked.

"No I don't you are my family now Elena." I said looking at her "you and your grandmother are my family."

We were almost home when Elena broke the silence "You'll get to meet my sister today; she's coming to visit."

"Really that's wonderful." I said smiling at her

"I know its going to be so amazing having her around again."

When we got home we cleaned the house and then made dinner.

We had just finished when there was a knock on the door.

"That must be her." Elena said running to the door.

Elena came back into the room with a girl behind her.

"Belle this is my sister." Elena introduced us.

"Hello it's very nice to meet you." I said smiling the girl.

"Hello I'm Red." She introduced herself, "It nice to meet you too."

We ate and talked until late that late.

"I think im going go to sleep now." Elena said getting up.

"Goodnight." Red and I said at the same time.

"Sleep well you two." Elena said blowing us both a kiss,

"Im glad she has you here." Red said after a while.

"I'm just so grateful that they took me in." I said sincerely.

"Didn't you have a house or a family?" Red asked.

"I did but things got complicated and I had nowhere to go." I explained vaguely.

"I see I also don't stay in one place for long either." Red explained.

"Really why did you leave here if you have a family here?" I asked confused.

"I couldn't stay things got complicated and I have always wanted to see the world so I just left."

"I would love to be able to do that just pack up and go somewhere else." I said.

"Why can't you? I understand that you like your life here but if traveling is something you really want to do then you should do it." Red said.

"I don't know if I can." I said looking at the table.

"Let me ask you this, what's keeping you here? My sister and grandmother were just fine before you got here so you can't say them."

"It's a long story." I said as a picture of his face jumped into my mind.

"Is it someone keeping you here isn't it?" Red asked looking into my eyes.

"Sort of, yes." I finally admitted.

"Well then why not ask him to come with you?" Red asked.

"It's not that easy; we not exactly talking right now." I said.

"Well then let's find him and give him the option of coming with us?" Red suggested.

"He won't." I said.

"Are you sure? If he feels the way abut you that you feel about him im pretty sure he will." Red argues.

"I told me to leave when I tried to help him." I said looking up at her.

"Why would he do that?" Red asked confused.

"He is a coward that's why." I said.

"Then tell me this if he did that then why do you care about him?" Red asked looking at me.

"I…" I didn't know how to finish the sentence,

"Look the way I see it, it's your life and your decision but you want to travel the world you should do it." Red said getting up.

"I do want to go but I feel I have to stay at the same time." I said looking at the table again.

"If you really what we can go see this guy and ask him if he would like to come with us... You never know he might say yes." Red said smiling at me.

"I don't know if he would want to see me." I admitted.

"We will go see him tomorrow and see what he says; it's the only way we are going to know." Red said getting up and saying goodnight.

…

The next morning Red woke me up really early the sun hadn't even come up yet. "Morning Belle." She said.

"Morning." I said still half asleep.

"We have to go." Red said pulling me out of bed.

"What? Where?" I asked trying to understand.

"We have a long journey ahead of us." She tossed clothes at me.

"Where we going?" I asked getting changed as she packed stuff in a bag.

"Well firstly we're going to ask this guy of yours if he wants to come with us; then where ever we want to." Red said.

"Your series aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yes I am; now come on." She said leading me out of the room. After we had said goodbye to Elena and her grandmother Red and I made our way to out of town.

"So which way is this guys house?" Red asked after a while.

"It's that way." I said pointing to the left.

"Well then we had better get a move on." Red said staring to walk in the direction I pointed.

"Why are you doing this? We barley know each other." I asked after a while of silence.

"Because I was you a while back and you need this; you're made something bigger then a small town." Red explained.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Red said.

"So how are we going to get to where we need to go?" I asked.

"I have a friend who will help us." Red said.

"A friend what kind of friend?" I asked.

"We have a deal; and he will help us." Red explained.

"Do you trust him?"

"No I don't but right now we have no choice; just be cautious around him." Red explained.

"Okay I will." I said.

"Wait I know this road you must have gotten your directions wrong." Red turning to me.

"No I didn't it's the right way." I said walking past her.

"This is the way to the Dark ones castle." Red said.

"I know it is." I said turning to her.

"No him The Dark One is the man you love? He isn't even a man." Red exclaimed.

"Yes he is; you don't know him the way I do." I argued. Red stood there staring at me for a while.

"Okay let's go then." Red said walking past me.

"You're still going to come with me even though you know who I want to go see?" I asked confused.

"Yes I am." Red said turning to me.

"Why would you do that? Everyone is terrified of The Dark One." I said. Red walked back to me and took my hands in hers. "You love him, Belle and maybe he feels the same." She said. "Love can change a person." She said as we started walking again.

"Do you have someone?" I asked.

"I did once." Red said sounding sad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's a long story." Red said.

"Well if you want to talk about it, I'll be more then happy to listen." I said.

"Thank you." Red said smiling at me. We walked for hours and hours until Red said we should make camp for the night.

"Okay ill go collect wood for a fire." I said putting my bags on the ground.

"Okay be careful ill set up a tent for us." Red said.

I walked threw the forest collecting wood as I went. I had just finished packing all the sticks together when I got up but they all fell out again.

"Aww no." I said starting to pick it up again.

"Would you like some help?" a voice asked. I slowly get up with a stick in my hand.

"That won't be necessary, I won't hurt you." A man said appearing from behind a tree.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked raising the stick in his direction.

"I was asking if you need help collecting wood that's all." The man said taking a step forward.

"Stay away from me." I warned him.

"Relax im only trying to help." The man said holding up his hands.

"How are you?" I asked again.

"My name is Hook." The man said extending his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked from my position.

"I believe you are traveling with a friend of my Red." The ma said. Just then Red appears from behind a tree.

"Belle I was wondering what was taking you so long." She said walking up to me not giving the man known as Hook a single look.

"He says he is a friend of yours." I said pointing at Hook with the stick.

"What are you doing here? We were only supposed to meet in three days." Red said talking to Hook.

"I heard that a town near by was attacked by dragons and I had to making sure that you were alright." The man admitted.

"Your money and I are fine thanks; but I don't appreciate you scaring my friend." Red said putting her arm around me.

"Ruby don't you get smart with me now" The man said walking up to us.

"Relax Killian I was joking." Red said before they hugged.

"Im lost." I admitted after they were done.

"We will explain." Red said as we walked back to camp.

"Okay well let's see I ran away from my family a few years ago." Red said as we were eating.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Because my parents weren't the kindest people around and they kicked me out." Red said.

"That's horrible im sorry." I said.

"Its okay I was better off without them anyway; ill be right back going to get more wood." Red said getting up.

"She doesn't like talking about her parents." Hook said.

"She must miss them very much." I said.

"She does; she wasn't happy with them though."

"You care about her don't you?" I asked looking at him.

"I do but not in the way you think, she has been a part of my life for so long that she is like a sister to me." He admitted.

"How long have you known her?" I asked.

"For ten years now I think."

"That's a really long time." I said.

"It is." He said.

"May I ask you something?" I asked after while of silence.

"Of course you may." He replied.

"Why do you introduce yourself as Hook but Red calls you Killian?"

"That's easy." Red said with her arms full of wood. "His name is Killian Jones but he wants everyone to call him Hook." Red finished putting more wood into the fire.

"Hook sounds much better then Killian besides I think it suits me." Hook said lifting up his left hand which had been replaced by a hook.

"You'll always be Killian to me." Red said sticking her tongue out at him.

"And you'll always be Ruby to me." Hook said smiling back at her.

"Ruby?" I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"Yup Ruby Red or little red ridding hood as I was called when I was a little girl." She said sitting down next to me.

"Well I like the name Ruby and Killian." I said looking at each in turn.

"Thank you." They said together.

"So Belle what's your story?" Hook asked.

"Well I used to live with my father in his castle but I had to leave." I said.

"Where's you mother?" Red asked at the same time as Hook asked "why did you have to leave?"

"My mother died when I was very young and I stopped asking my dad about when I was about ten years old because he didn't like to talk about her; I left because I had made a deal with someone I had to keep." I said.

"Im sorry about your mother Belle." Red said placing her hand on mine.

"Thank you Ruby." I said smiley at her when I said her name.

"We had better get some sleep." Hook said.

"We have a little bit of a way to go tomorrow but we will meet you at your boat after Killian." Red said getting up.

"Where are you going?" He said.

"I will explain when I see you tomorrow I promise, now get some sleep brother." Red said walking to our tent.

"You not going to tell me are you?" Hook said helping me up with his good hand.

"Sorry, goodnight." I said walking to tent.

"Belle wait." Hook said making me stop and turn to look at him.

"Goodnight." He said with a smile.

After I got into the tent and lay down next Red.

"Hook isn't a bad guy, Belle you can trust him." Red said.

"Im trying too, he cares for you though." I replied.

"I know he does; we have a part of each others life for a very long time." red said.

"I know but I mean he cares about you." I said.

"I don't think so." Red said.

"He does I can see the way he looks at you."

"I don't know Belle im tired goodnight." Red said turning around.

"Goodnight Red sleep well." I said before closing my eyes.

**Hope you guys enjoy it **


End file.
